pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Builds/A/W Brave Coward Spiker
Ride my dick. This is pro. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Can't get off two fallings without stonefists.--TahiriVeila 18:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't meant to ;o You coward once then bash. While washing up downstairs I realized that this *might* work on a W/A too, tho. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::This looks good. U prob dont wanna have Domination magic tho rite:DWynne 18:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Wynne ::::Ups. I only wrote in a D, so it assumed domin. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Seems kinda meh but i suppose you could get get it to work--TahiriVeila 18:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :The pro's are universality and being less easy to counter. At its best and in the hands of a good weaponswapper you can perform spikes nearing that of Backbreaker sins, just a little slower. :Cons are conditionality and the generic fragility of anything that reminds of a BB sin. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh a chain that requires the target to be moving and a weapon swap midchain seems a lot less universal than a BB sin--TahiriVeila 22:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I can coward targets from afar, I can bash->minispike->coward->minispike->coward->bash with practically no downtime and do loads of amazing things that BB sins can't do because I have a ton of adrenaline. I can actually fake-spike and if bash gets dshot I can still do many things. I only need to build adrenaline for 4s, which after I can get on with the magic because a minispike always fuels Coward. A Coward minispike fuels Bash, and there's no damn end on it, even if I coward without spiking. I mean, I can frickin' save my monk's ass while I'm ressing :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Umm.. I KD like every 3 seconds. After getting used to it this is way lamer than a BB sin :oooooooooooo And no kidding, try out for yourself (yes, I know). --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :haha haven't seen chaos this excited before xD --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 14:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::<3 Playing sinspikers, and especially BB sin, even more this, makes me really really excited. It's so pewpew! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Saint, it's a biased author vote. I'm fine with lowering my rating once the votes are a little more stable. Currently I have both Frosty and Big trashvoting it. Well, efficiency isn't 5, atleast compared to a BB sin, but universality can well be something between 4 and 5. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :4-5'd. It's not a great-vote, so it shouldn't really matter. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::on the coward side its inferior to the 1/2 attacks, on the spike side its inferior to bb (bb can get in an extra two attacks included with his chain). can this even qknock? i cant imagine doing 2 attack skills, weapon swapping, then KDing all in 2 seconds. Gringo 19:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I should be well able to qknock do it if attacking so fast is possible. Tested, it comes a little late. But go and trashvote it, this build was just a personal challenge/joke for me because BB sinning became a little boring. Mostly everything I've said about this build has been very unserious. :::And yeah, I admit that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::And my brother has been using my pc this whole time! See how dumb it sounds when we make things up at the last second. Gringo 19:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I used the words "Brave", "Amazing", "Manly" like hell. I consider the build good, but I am not serious when coming up with spike builds that use Coward as one of the main prerequisites for performing a knockdown chain. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I think this is pretty much the one and only build that I'd want to save in my userspace. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to move it now, then. Just make sure and remove the tag. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:46, 19 November 2009 /ave. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::overvoting? I was having fun with this build in AB today. Do we have to vote low just because other ppl could use it effectively or the author claimed it to be more of a joke? Seriously, this worked really well for me, it pwns kiters, thats why I gave it 5-5.--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 19:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, luckily, this build being on Chaos's userspace does not prevent you from using it. Please continue to use the build. Oh, and if Chaos gives this a "Sandbox" tag, it will actually be categorized with all the other sandboxes which are linked to the mainpage. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:10, 19 November 2009 You can quarter knock with coward falling hammer bash twisting falling blades Holy dear god I love this build. I'm running it in RA right now. <3 Tru 22:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ^______________________________^ Backbreaker nerf! :> --''Chaos?'' -- 23:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No you just use a warrior stupid. --Frosty 22:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You are very good if you took that seriously ;p --ςοάχ? -- 05:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ofcourse I took it seriously :P --Frosty 07:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC)